New Person Arrives at Duel Academy
by ExplodingStick
Summary: Someone with a familiar face arrives at Duel Academy with one thing on their mind, to conquer all.
1. Chapter 1

New Student at Duel Academy 

As Jaden and Chumley were eating lunch, Syrus came running through the door telling them that there was someone trying to get accepted to Duel Academy. They rushed to see the duel between Professor Crowler and the newcomer. The duel just was beginning when the newcomer introduced himself.

" Can you tell us something about yourself?" asked Crowler

"I'm here to try to shut this place down and I'll defeat anyone who gets in my way!" said the stranger

"Well I'm sure you probably won't get passed me and also what is your name?" Crowler asked

"My name is…Chuck Norris!" he answered, "Now let's duel!"

" I'll go first." Crowler stated as he drew his cards. "I'll start by summoning Ancient Gear Soldier in face-up attack position, and I'll end with two face-downs."

"Well looks like I win this turn." Norris said with a grin "First I play heavy storm which destroys your face downs. Next I play Fissure to get rid of your robot thing, and then I summon Giant Orc in attack position. Now I play painful choice, which let's me get five cards from my deck,you choose one of them and that one goes to my hand and the others are discarded. I choose five exodia pieces now you choose which one I keep"

"I choose the right leg of the forbidden one for you to keep" Crowler announced

"Why would he discard four pieces of Exodia, aren't they needed in your hand to get an easy win?" Chumley asked Jaden

"I don't know Chumley, but Crowler looks very worried." Jaden replied.

Crowler knew that Norris was trying to summon Exodia Necross and that would mean defeat because of his open field. The combined attacks of Necross and Giant Orc are 4000.

"Now I play card destruction to get rid of my hand and draw the same number I had." Norris said

"Ha, just what I needed I now play Contract with Exodia to summon Exodia Necross. Now both of my monsters attack you directly!" Norris roared.

Crowler stood there, as he was defeated. Jaden, Chumley, and Syrus looked in awe as the newcomer to the school defeated their professor in one turn.

"Looks like I win." Norris said

"I will not allow you to come to this school and try to take over it!" Crowler exclaimed

"Well it looks like you aren't going to be here for much longer." Norris said while chuckling

"WHAT!" Crowler remarked

Just then, Norris roundhouse kicked Crowler in the chest. Crowler fell to the ground coughing up blood as he died.

Chuck then asked, "Who's next?"………….


	2. Chapter 2

New Student at Duel Academy CH.2

After professor Crowler was brutally defeated by Chuck Norris, Jaden, Chumly, and Syrus ran to tell Chancellor Shepard.

"Chancellor Shepard, you have to come quick!" Syrus exclaimed

"Yeah there is some guy who just killed Crowler and I think he's looking for you!" Jaden added.

"If he really wants to find me let him come here," said Shepard.

As the gang waited in Shepard's office Chuck Norris was on his way to meet them, but he was confronted by Zane Truesdale.

"What do you want from here?" asked Zane

"What I want doesn't concern you." said Norris

"I guess I'll have to make it my concern then won't I?" proclaimed Zane

"If you want a duel then let's duel." Norris suggested

"I'll start off with one set monster and one facedown card on my field, your move." Norris said as he finished his turn.

"Good, now I summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode," Zane said while smiling, "Now I attack your facedown monster!"

Norris' facedown Goblin Attack Force was the target. "I play my trap card Macro Cosmos, now all cards sent to the graveyard are removed from play." Norris explained.

His GAF was removed from the game as Zane ended his turn with a facedown card.

Now it was Norris' turn as he set another monster and ended his turn.

"Not getting the right cards I presume?" Zane said with a smile. "Next I'll play my spell card Nobleman of Crossout on your face down monster."

Norris' facedown Giant Orc was removed from the game.

"Now I attack directly with my Cyber Dragon!"

Norris' life points were now at 1900 as Zane ended his turn. "Now it's my turn and I'll set one facedown card and set another monster, that'll do for now." said Norris as he ended.

"Now I'll play my facedown card, Limiter Removal, it doubles the attack of all my machines on the field which means my Cyber Dragon is now at 4200 ATK points. Then I will play my equip card Fairy Meteor Crush which gives my Cyber Dragon a trample effect. And finally I attack your facedown monster." said Zane.

"I play my facedown trap card Draining Shield, which negates your attack and I get life points equal to your monsters Attack points." Norris laughingly said

'"What????" Zane said as he looked on, amazed. Due to Limiter Removals effect all machine monsters on the field are removed from play at the end of the turn, leaving Zane's field open.

During Norris' turn he played his facedown card Return from Different Dimension. "This card let's me summon as many monsters as possible that have been removed from play. Now I summon out the Goblin Attack Force and Giant Orc in attack position, and attack you directly for a combined attack of 4500. Now that is how you play the game!"

Zane looked amazed as he lost to Norris. He was wondering what had happened when all of a sudden Norris came out of nowhere and roundhouse kicked Zane in the spine. Zane didn't feel much of else after that.

When he was done with Zane, Norris found his way to Shepard's office where he informed them what happened. Shepard was disgusted with Norris as was Jaden and Chumley. As Syrus learned of what happened to his brother he felt a kind of weight removed from him.

Syrus felt so good he wanted to ask Norris if he needed any help for his plan…..


End file.
